When A Soldier Comes Back
by a real Seville
Summary: Alvin left his family to be a soldier and serve this country.He's coming back 14 years later and now is up to Mason and Harper to help him with his new life.Rated M for blood,punches and weapons.
1. After 14 years

September 2025

When Lt.General Alvin Seville was ready to leave,Commander David Mason turned to him

"Are you sure do you want to leave Alvin?"David asked

"After all that shit with Menentez,his death and after that I need some time with my family."

"I totally understand.But whatever you need me or Harper just make a call."

"Okay Dave,send my regards to Woods,and a free meal from MacDonuts"Alvin said being sarcastic

"Message of the day.Don't trust Alvin with an RPG on his hands."Harper said from behind

"Hey!!!!"Alvin said in a annoyed tone

"Well is true that you are leaving?"

"Yes Harper,at least for a while,I want to see my family."

"Aww come on!We are your family too Alvin.I want you to remember this."

"I know that already Harper,I know that."

Alvin's car was a BMW M3.He went to his home.He remembered the times he played to this garden,the times he fought with Brittany,the times he played with Eleanor football.

He got out of his car and knocked the door.

"Who is it?"

"Lt.General Alvin Seville."

"Alvin?is that really you?"

The door opened and Alvin watched Dave.Dave kneeled down and hugged Alvin

"I don't believe that.You came back!"

"I know what you feel Dave.But i'm back that matters now."

"Come in."

Dave walked to the kitchen and the others were eating.

"Guys I've got good news."

"And...what are those?"Simon asked

"Alvin is back!"

"REALLY?"Everyone asked.

"Alvin come in."

Alvin walked to the kitchen.everyone was shocked and he (Alvin) said

"What?No hugs for your brother?"

"Alvin!!"Theodore got up and hugged his brother tight

The others got up from their chairs (except Brittany) and hugged Alvin.

Suddently Brittany ran to her room.

"Britt!"Alvin said

"What does she got?"Eleanor asked

"I'll talk to her Ellie."Alvin answered

Alvin walked to the chippetes room.

"Britt are you okay?"

"Aw shit.This won't be good."Alvin thought

"GO TO HELL."Brittany screamed

Alvin got in the room.He saw Brittany cry in her pillow

"Britt,what do you got?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT...STUPID NICKNAME"

"Britt cut the bullshit and tell me whats wrong."

"YOU LEFT US FOR 14 YEARS.WHEN SIMON IS MARRIED TO JEANNETE,AND THEODORE TO ELEANOR,AND ME?THE BOY I LOVE LEFT US TO BE A SOLDIER AT HIS 13!"

"I'm sorry Brittany but we still can make a new start."

Brittany got her head out of the pillow.She went downstairs to eat.Alvin went to his room and changed his clothes and wore his hoodie

"Ahh my hoodie.I missed it."

"Alvin?"Theodore asked.

"aaa.You scared me Theo!"Alvin said

"Oh sorry."

"So do you need something?"

"Oh I just wanted to hang out with you!"

"And my friends?I don't have a problem Theo I'll ask the others."

"Yay."

Alvin took his phone and called Mason.

D-"Yes?"

A-"Hey David?"

D-"What's up Al?"

A-"My Brother wants to hang out with us."

D-"That's cool with me."

A-"Okay bye."

D-"Bye"


	2. Alvin's hangout

Alvin phoned Harper.No answer.Alvin phoned him again.Still no answer.

A-"No answer.Maybe he's bysy."

Alvin went downstairs.He remembered someone he needed to talk to.

"Brittany."He thought.

He walked to the kitchen.When he was ready to talk to Brittany,Eleanor interrupted him

"Don't."Eleanor whispered

"Why?"Alvin said whispering

"She always does that.She wants her space."

"Oh okay then."

Then Eleanor and Alvin walked to the coutch

"When she started doing this?"

"Since the day you left.She stays like that for 3-5 hours"

"THE LAST 14 YEARS?"Alvin yelled whispering

Eleanor nodded

"God,I made an innocent suffer.I've made people suffer before.But not like that."Alvin said crying

"Alvin are you crying?"Theodore came and said that.

A-"Yes Theo.I did something worse than killing people."

T-"Oh,and what is that Alvin?"

A-"I made Brittany suffer.14 Years Brittany is suffering because of me.She deserve someone better.Not me."

E-"Alvin please don't say that,She didn't want anyone else except you."

T-"That's true.I'm sure she'll forgive you."

A-"Oh it's 8 o clock.Theodore are you ready?"

T-"Yeah."

E-"Don't get him drunk back at home."

A-"I'll let him drink only one beer."

E-"Thats okay.And if you wanna drink more,please get him back home.I worry about him."

A-"Sure,okay Ellie."

E-"Have fun."

T-"Bye my sweet candie."Theodore said kissing her

E-"Remember Teddy,don't drink to much."

T-"I won't Sweetie.Bye."

Alvin and Theodore walked to the car.Alvin sat on the drivers seat and Theodore on the passenger's seat.Suddently Theodre heard a voice.

"Mr. Mike Harper calls you."

"Accept call."Alvin answered

H-"Hey man where are you?"

A-"On my way."

H-"Okay man.See ya"

A-"Bye"

"Autodrive"Alvin called.

After that a skanner showed.Alvin put his eye on it.

"Identified.Seville.Alvin.Retina skan confirmed.Autodrive enabled."

T-"Wow.I Haven't see anything like that."

A-"I'll get one like those cars If you want one."

T-"Yay thank you Alvin."

A-"Everything for my family."

"You reached your destination."

T-"Liquid?"

A-"Theodore,You'll have to promise me something.You won't come without me to this place.Is dangerous."

T-"I promise Alvin.I promise."

A-"Let's go in."

As they walked in they saw a bar.someone yelled

"Hey Alvin.over here."

A-"Harper is nice to see you again man."

H-"You too men."

M-"Guys this is not just a hang out."

A-"What do you mean?"

M-"Woods told me about something about my father.He had an 'imaginary friend'.He told me to meet him here."

A-"Anyway guys this is my brother,Theodore.Theodore,this is Harper and Mason.Wait...The 'imaginary friend told you to meet him here?"

M-"Yes."

Alvin turned around his head.he saw three mens holding HAMR's and Five-Seven's

A-"Aw shit."

M-"Get to cover"

They covered behind the bar, suddently they heard gunfire

"Mason,You're clear."

Mason took out his TAC 45 Harper his B23R wield and Alvin his MSMC.Thy all nodded at the same time and got out of the bar.

M-"FREEZE"

They saw an old man,around 90 holding two python revolvers

M-"Drop your guns."

R-"Relax Mason."

When he heard those words,he lowed his weapon.

M-"Victor Reznov."


End file.
